Los días en Auraxis
by BLINIX
Summary: El equipo de operaciones especiales de AOD en una mision de rescate y recuperacion.
1. Capitulo 1-El artefacto

Mi primera historia, que emocion, como sea, trato de escribirla lo mas entendible posible :D

* * *

La turbulencia era algo imposible de evitar, después de todo, el viento en contra de las desoladas tierras de Esamir no era algo que muchos pudieran manejar, pero de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer, era manejar Galaxy, no me llaman el gran BLINIX por nada.

En la parte trasera, pude ver de reojo que Cintesis tiro al suelo algo parecido a una mina del NC pero con foquitos alineados en forma de triángulo, de este salió una figura humana que en breve empezó a hablar.

"Inteligencia sugiere que la Soberanía Vanu está desarrollando un nuevo dispositivo de control mental. A diferencia de anteriores modelos, cuyo efecto desaparecía después de reaparecer, este provoca un cambio permanente e irrevertible en la memoria y personalidad del afectado. Vuestra misión es infiltrarse en la base enemiga y recuperar dicho artefacto para evitar la finalización de su construcción. Como objetivos secundarios esta rescatar a vuestros compañeros y a los soldados del NC ubicados en el área de detención. Están autorizados para abrir fuego en caso de que los del NC pongan en peligro el éxito de la misión. Hacer saltar la alarma provocara un estado de alerta máxima y posiblemente el fracaso de la misión. Ya he enviado con anticipación a nuestros infiltrados, en breves momentos los sensores de la instalación serán desactivados y el Sunder podrá desplegar. Recuerden, solo hay una oportunidad, buena suerte soldados…" (TripFour)

El holograma de TripFour desapareció, una luz roja parpadeaba en intervalos iluminando la parte trasera del Galaxy, la rampa empezó a bajar y sentimos el frio aire de Esamir inundar la habitación. El Galaxy toco suavemente tierra, o hielo en este caso, algo horrendo nos esperaba ahí adentro y solo teníamos una oportunidad para superarlo.

Solo éramos doce soldados de operaciones especiales saliendo de ese Galaxy con dos personas en cada Flash.

"¡Todos en formación! ¡Únanse al canal de comunicación segura, quiero que reporten cualquier anomalía por más mínima e insignificante que parezca! ¡El Sunder solo captara su señal hasta la entrada de la instalación, si algo pasa, corred lo más rápido posible a esta, no queremos que reaparezcan en alguna sala de despliegue de la SV!" (Cintesis)

En nuestros visores teníamos indicadores de escudo, salud, munición, misión e intensidad de la señal. Habían pasado ya diez segundos de silencio desde aquellas indicaciones de Cintesis cuando de pronto, el indicador de misión cambio de "Ninguna" a "Rescate" y el indicador de señal pasó de "Fuera de rango" a "En rango".

"Esa es la señal… ¡Todos en marcha, la instalación está a un kilómetro de aquí!"

Las Flash empezaron a moverse, nos sentíamos un poco emocionados, no todos los días el Alto Comando autorizaba el uso de vehículos modificados Vanu, además era interesante que aquellas Flash ni siquiera necesitasen tocar el suelo, eran como Magrider en miniatura. Además, como premio mayor, estaban cargadas de explosivos, captábamos la indirecta de que al Alto Comando no le interesaba dejar algo en pie de aquella instalación.

Pasados cincuenta segundos, llegamos a la entrada de la instalación, donde dos infiltrados, sentados al lado de una gran puerta que sacaba chispas, nos esperaban con una gran sonrisa. De camino habíamos visto aquel Sunder escondido tras unas rocas a unos cuatrocientos metros de la base.

"Ya era hora de que llegaran, espero que BLINIX no haya maltratado mucho a mi preciado Galaxy, porque tú eres su jefe y no quisiera cobrarte certificados por la reparación" (LockeHunter)

LockeHunter volteo a ver a Cintesis y luego me miro directamente a los ojos, yo solo solté una risita nerviosa

"Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es que tienen aproximadamente 30 minutos para entrar y salir, eviten matarlos, usen munición paralizante, no queremos que reaparezcan y monten un escándalo. Los esperaremos en el punto de extracción, activaremos el sistema de invisibilidad del Sunder y lo ampliaremos para que cubra los 4 Galaxy que traeremos, incluyendo el de LockeHunter por supuesto, nunca sabes cuantos Galaxy necesitaras y es mejor tener de mas, a que te falten" (Eastwood)

Dicho esto, Eastwood y LockeHunter se subieron cada uno a un flash, dirigiéndose Eastwood a aquellas rocas en la distancia, y LockeHunter al lugar de aterrizaje.

"Bueno, todos verifiquen sus armas, cerciórense que la munición sea paralizante, no podemos permitirnos cometer errores." (Cintesis)

Dicho esto, entramos por aquella puerta descompuesta…


	2. Capitulo 2-Acelerando

Aquella instalación era subterránea, tres pisos, en el primero se encontraba el área de detención, después le seguían los laboratorios y en el último piso, se encontraba el área de ingeniería y seguridad el cual tenía un pequeño cuarto que poseía unas escaleras que daban a la superficie.

Inmediatamente empezamos a descender por las escaleras tras pasar por aquella puerta descompuesta llegando al pequeño cuarto que daba a una habitación con muchos cuerpos inertes en esta. Definitivamente era el área de ingeniería y seguridad, Eastwood y LockeHunter habían hecho un buen trabajo cargándose a todo ser vivo en el último piso.

"Escalofriante, ¿No lo creen?"(IronwolfJae)

IronwolfJae escaneaba los alrededores mientras pateaba ligeramente un cuerpo "sin vida" de uno de los muchos Vanu regados por todo el suelo. Su voz sonaba demasiado burlona en contraste con la situación en la que estábamos, a pesar de ello, era la adecuada considerando que el interior de la instalación tenía una decoración que parecía más alienígena que tecnológica y todos esos cuerpos en el suelo. Las paredes eran del característico color violeta que la SV suele llevar en sus uniformes, además de que tenían tubos de reabastecimiento nanítico por donde pasaban luces azules, violetas y blancas.

"Cálmate un poco, pronto tendremos acción, no creo que ese dúo se haya cargado a todo ser vivo en la instalación, de ser así, no nos hubieran llamado" (BLINIX)

Dije mirando a IronwolfJae, quien sostenía fuertemente su arma dando a entender que estaba impaciente.

"BLINIX tiene razón, puede que este nivel este despejado, pero los otros definitivamente no lo estarán, además, nuestros enemigos no llevan silenciadores en sus armas como nosotros, si ellos disparan, estamos arruinados. Así que todo a su tiempo y con calma."(Kestah)

Avanzamos hasta llegar al tele-transportador ubicado en el otro lado de la habitación, entramos de uno en uno hasta que todos llegamos al siguiente piso. Yo, por ser el nuevo, entré al último.

Una sala de color celeste apareció ante mis ojos, esta estaba casi vacía de no ser por un cuarto de cristal en el centro de aquel lugar.

Admiraba los colores celestes de la pared, ya que al llegar solo había escuchado unos ligeros sonidos como de dardos a mi derecha, dando a entender que los primeros en llegar a aquel nuevo cuarto ya estaban en modo de "exterminación", voltee solo para descubrir que todos aquellos científicos con casco raro de la SV, ahora yacían en el suelo sacando espuma por sus bocas.

"Zona despejada jefe…" (Shocklate)

Yo simplemente me deje caer de rodillas al suelo en una pose de derrota. Shocklate volteo a verme, se acercó y coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro.

"Sabes que no podemos hacer eso en este tipo de misiones BLINIX, tal vez cuando seas BR 100 o estemos en una misión de exterminio Cintesis podría dejarte estar hasta el frente" (Shocklate)

"T.T Hasta ese día…." (BLINIX)

Levante la cabeza y voltee a ver en la dirección de Cintesis, abrí los ojos lo más que pude, sentía que la mandíbula se me caía al suelo, frente a todos nosotros, en el centro de aquella habitación, yacía el dispositivo, un "pequeño" artefacto cúbico de dos metros por cada lado.

"Ustedes tres quédense aquí y piensen en una manera de mover el dispositivo, los demás, vengan conmigo" (Cintesis)

Tres compañeros. Battlepantie, DQCraze y Onypanda se quedaron en aquella sala, se podría notar a kilómetros de distancia que Cintesis les había jodido la vida pidiéndoles tratar de sacar algo tan grande y pesado usando solo sus armas.

"De haber sabido nos traíamos unas rueditas…" (Battlepantie)

Me reía ligeramente de desgracia ajena mientras pasábamos por el último tele-transportador.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos detrás de un holograma de camuflaje que Kestah rápidamente había desplegado apenas salir del tele-transportador. El primer piso tenía un largo pasillo de dos pisos y varios pilares donde se ubicaban varias celdas de barrotes de energía cada una. Varios guardias Vanu patrullaban la zona, todos ellos cerca de terminales que les daban la capacidad de activar la alarma en un segundo.

Cintesis estiro la mano en dirección de los enemigos y en nuestros visores, como si de visión monocromática se trátese, fueron resaltados todos los guardias de aquel lugar.

"Escojan sus blancos señores, nueve de nosotros, dieciocho de ellos" (Cintesis)

Colocamos en nuestras armas munición especial paralizante de alta velocidad mientras aparecían rombos con nuestros nombres por encima de la cabeza de nuestros enemigos conforme los escogíamos como blancos.

Todos sacamos de nuestros bolsillos una jeringa sin aguja con líquido brillante rojo, un implante de grado cuatro.

"A la cuenta de tres todos ir a por vuestros blancos. Tres, dos, uno…" (Cintesis)

Todos al mismo tiempo usamos la jeringa. Sentí un calor intenso recorrer todo mi cuerpo mientras que en mi visor, en la parte inferior central, aparecían las palabras "Sobrecarga de adrenalina, niveles de ATP al máximo." Un maravilloso invento de la polémica empresa Nanite Systems, este milagroso implante de nombre "Guerrero post-humano" de un solo uso, provoca una explosión de poder en el cuerpo humano, hace que uno se concentre y valla diez veces más rápido en todos los sentidos.

"¡Vamos!"(Cintesis)

Todos corrimos a una velocidad impresionante de cincuenta metros por segundo (180 km/h) recorriendo la habitación en un segundo, 6 de nosotros nos derrapamos por el suelo de la habitación mientras que los 3 restantes saltaban en tres puntos de la habitación distintos para alcanzar la altura del segundo piso…


	3. Capitulo 3-Contratiempo

Cuando alcanzaron la altura del segundo piso se escuchó un sonido leve por toda la habitación al mismo tiempo que dieciocho personas se desplomaban en el suelo.

Aquellos que se encontraban en el aire aterrizaron suavemente en la planta baja mientras que los otros se levantaban del suelo.

"Todos los blancos neutralizados, procedan a hackear las consolas" (Cintesis)

Cintesis se hubiera dirigido a la consola más cercana de no ser porque, al dar un paso, golpeo algo en el suelo.

"Medico…" (BLINIX)

Sí, yo me encontraba abatido en el suelo por causa de ese implante grado cuatro, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a cosas tan pesadas.

"Xerans, hazte cargo por el momento de BLINIX" (Cintesis)

"Recibido" (Xerans)

Xerans se acercó a donde yo estaba y se arrodillo frente a mí, saco su aplicador médico y lo activó haciendo que de este saliera un rayo verde que ilumino parte de mi cuerpo.

Toda la fatiga y rigidez de mi cuerpo desapareció, estaba como nuevo y listo para más acción.

"Gracias…" (BLINIX)

Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

"No hay de que" (Xerans)

Pude ver salir de las celdas a soldados desarmados del NC y de la TR, nadie de ellos tenía una cara feliz a pesar de que los estábamos rescatando (al menos a la TR), en cambio lucían muy cansados e incluso algunos tenían ojeras.

Cintesis se puso en frente de todos ellos mientras que los demás empezamos a contar cuantos había y desatar solo a los de la TR. Shocklate se acercó a Cintesis y le susurro al oído.

"Son veintinueve, dieciséis de los nuestros, trece de ellos. Casi exactamente la capacidad de nuestros Galaxy."(Shocklate)

Haciendo cuentas, doce de nosotros, más los otros dos en el punto de extracción, mas estos veintinueve daba como resultado cuarenta y tres personas.

"¡Escuchad atentamente, esto es una misión de rescate, si ustedes del NC tienen la brillante idea de entorpecer la misión, abriremos fuego, es munición paralizante, no morirán, pero esta instalación volara por los aires y no hay ningún otro sitio de despliegue más que el nuestro y el de la SV, ustedes decidirán si quieren ser prisioneros nuestros o sujetos de prueba de la SV!" (Cintesis)

Dicho esto nos pusimos en marcha, los del NC estaban infelices, pero esto era mejor que estar con los de la SV.

Todos pasamos por el tele-transportador.

Llegamos a aquella sala color celeste. En el centro estaban DQCraze, Onypanda y Battlepantie justo delante del dispositivo que ahora, a diferencia de antes, brillaba con sus colores verde y morado fluorescentes. Empezamos a avanzar en dirección del siguiente tele-transportador mientras que Cintesis se desviaba un poco del camino en dirección al centro de la habitación.

"¿Ya pensaron en cómo sacar "eso" de ahí?" (Cintesis)

No hubo respuesta, Cintesis se detuvo en seco y retrocedió un poco, desenfundó su arma apuntando a donde nuestros compañeros estaban e hizo una seña con la mano indicándonos que nosotros hiciésemos lo mismo.

Todos apuntamos en la dirección de aquellos tres compañeros nuestros que yacían inmóviles dándonos la espalda. Cintesis sostuvo más fuerte su arma y se puedo ver una gota de sudor recorrer su frente. Él sabía que algo no iba bien y que posiblemente esto terminaría mal.


	4. Capitulo 4-Muerte segura

Nuestros compañeros iban a caer al suelo, pero en vez de hacerlo, quedaron como marionetas colgando de hilos, eso no era normal. La tensión aumento en todos nosotros mientras que los rescatados simplemente se pegaban a la pared. De repente tres infiltrados Vanu aparecieron sosteniendo a modo de escudo humano a nuestros tres compañeros inconscientes.

"Miren que tenemos aquí" (VS 1)

Dijo uno de ellos burlonamente

"¿Creían que no nos daríamos cuenta de que todas las comunicaciones habían cesado con una instalación de máxima seguridad?" (VS 2)

Mientras decía esto, sus compañeros, aun sosteniendo a los nuestros, retrocedieron poco a poco acercándose más al dispositivo.

"Al menos ya está todo listo para "el control de calidad" (VS 3)

Al terminar de decir esto último, aquellos tres infiltrados desaparecieron dejando caer a nuestros compañeros. Aquel dispositivo en el centro de la habitación empezó a brillar con más intensidad al mismo tiempo que los que habíamos rescatado gritaban de dolor sosteniendo con ambas manos sus cabezas.

"¡Cambien a munición normal, misión fallida, todos al punto de extracción!"(Cintesis)

Grito Cintesis mientras cambiaba el tipo de cargador de su arma al mismo tiempo que recogíamos a Battlepantie, DQCraze y Onypanda quienes empezaban a recobrar conciencia, justo después de esto nos alejamos de aquellos prisioneros en dirección al tele-transportador cuando, de repente, este fue bloqueado por un escudo.

"¿Creían que algo tan grande seria solo un dispositivo de control? Pues se equivocan, es multiusos" (VS 2)

"Control mental, centro de reabastecimiento inalámbrico, centro de reapariciones y generador de escudos como características principales" (VS 1)

"¡Ahora verán porque su equipo es obsoleto en comparación con nuestra tecnología vanguardista!" (VS 3)

Al terminar de decir esto, aquellos infiltrados reaparecieron detrás de los rescatados, acto seguido, todos fuimos cegados por una luz verde que emitió el dispositivo, al recuperar la visión Kestah rápidamente desplego un escudo en frente de nosotros que nos protegió de decenas de disparos de plasma que salían de los rescatados que, a diferencia de antes, ahora estaban completamente armados y vestidos con uniformes de asalto pesado de la SV.

Nos empezamos a dispersar por la habitación resguardándonos detrás de algunas máquinas que estaban por aquel lugar.

"¡El indicador de tiempo muestra que solo tenemos 10 minutos para salir de aquí, así que tenemos que ser creativos!"(IronwolfJae)

Dijo IronwolfJae quien se cubría detrás de una computadora en forma de pilar.

"¡Por lo que dijo aquel infiltrado, eso debe ser alguna clase de generador, solo tenemos que destruirlo!"(Shocklate)

"¡Todos a mi señal den fuego de cobertura, BLINIX, prepárate!"(Cintesis)

Odio ser el de las armas antitanque, tendría ahora que cruzar por en medio de aquel infierno de plasma en dirección de aquel dispositivo raro que parece que te saca el alma.

"¡Dawknight, pásame una de esas granadas pegajosas tuyas!"(BLINIX)

"¡No te vayas a matar con ella!"(Dawknight)

Justo después de esto Dawknight me paso una granada rodando por el suelo, inmediatamente coloque en esta mis dos c-4 y mis cuatro misiles, a mis ojos mi creación parecía una bola de muerte segura.

"¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"(BLINIX)

"¿WUT?"(Onypanda)

"¡LOL!"(DQCraze)

"¡Fuego de cobertura!"(Cintesis)

Salí corriendo hacia el centro de aquella habitación, estaba a cuatro metros del dispositivo cuando uno de aquellos infiltrados reapareció y me atravesó de lado a lado por el estómago con su cuchillo. Solo hice una mueca de dolor y procedí a lanzar aquella "granada" al dispositivo, acto seguido desenfunde mi arma secundaria y dispare a la cabeza del infiltrado el cual cayó muerto al suelo.

Corrí de regreso tratando de ignorar el dolor en mi estómago, pero de repente caí al suelo, una bala perdida había derretido el blindaje de mi pantorrilla, voltee a ver en la dirección de los enemigos, pude ver como uno de ellos saco un lanzamisiles y disparo en mi dirección.


	5. Capitulo 5-Mision fallida

Todo paso en cámara lenta, el dispositivo exploto llevándose al misil de paso, las flamas rápidamente se acercaban a mi posición, levante mi brazo izquierdo y con mi ensangrentada mano derecha presioné el botón de sobre-escudo del panel holográfico de mi antebrazo.

Una leve capa de luz cubrió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que las llamas me engullían lanzando mi cuerpo en dirección de mis compañeros. Dos personas salieron de sus posiciones corriendo hacia mí para luego levantarme y llevarme de nuevo a donde los demás estaban. Todo se veía borroso y oscuro, mis compañeros me hablaban, pero sus voces sonaban distorsionadas.

"¡Resiste BLINIX!" (DQCraze)

Dijo DQCraze mientras tapaba con sus manos la herida que me atravesó de lado a lado. Una mano tapaba el agujero de mi estómago mientras la otra presionaba la herida de mi espalda.

"¡Xerans, usa tu aplicador medico!" (Cintesis)

Grito Cintesis mientras retiraba el blindaje derretido de mi pantorrilla. Xerans iba a lanzarle el aplicador medico a Cintesis, pero se dio cuenta que este estaba derretido de un lado.

"¡Es inútil, el fuego enemigo lo ha dejado deshabilitado!" (Xerans)

Al escuchar esto, Onypanda saco de su bolsillo un kit de regeneración y se lo lanzo a DQCraze.

"¡Toma esto!"(Onypanda)

DQCraze atrapo el kit y lo coloco cerca de mi estómago.

"Con esto aguantaras" (DQCraze)

Una luz verde tenue cubrió la herida de mi estómago mientras esta lentamente se cerraba. Mi visión se aclaró lentamente, mi pierna aún dolía y sentía algo de mareo, pero se podría decir que ya estaba en condiciones para seguir. Me levante ayudado por DQCraze, mi pierna aún estaba muy dañada y no podía caminar sólo.

"¡Retirada!" (Cintesis)

Al escuchar esto, todos nos dirigimos al tele-transportador que ahora ya no estaba bloqueado.

Al reaparecer en el tercer piso Dawknight lanzó una granada al tele-transportador ganando algo de tiempo para poder alcanzar el pequeño cuarto que daba a la superficie.

Subimos las escaleras lo más rápido que pudimos, yo tropecé varias veces, pero DQCraze evito que callera al suelo. Al llegar a la superficie tomamos todos los explosivos y los colocamos en una única Flash la cual tiramos por las escaleras, esta se llevó a varios Vanu que subían por esta. Luego de unos segundos Cintesis presiono un botón del panel holográfico de su antebrazo izquierdo.

Inmediatamente la entrada se colapsó, todo el suelo alrededor de esa se hundió haciendo que el piso se moviera.

"Es una lástima que no pudiéramos salvarlos" (Dawknight)

Dijo Dawknight con una mirada triste.

"Siempre podemos recuperarlos al capturar una instalación, solo hay que tener suerte" (BLINIX)

Después de decir esto tosí un poco de sangre cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

"Por ahora, la misión ha terminado. BLINIX no aguantara más de una hora en esas condiciones. Todo el mundo redespliegue, volvamos a la casa." (Cintesis)

Todos reaparecimos en el Sunder a cuatrocientos metros de la instalación, LockeHunter y Eastwood nos esperaban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y los demás?"(LockeHunter)

Dijo LockeHunter desde la cabina de su Galaxy. Nosotros solo quedamos en silencio.

"Oh…Ya veo…" (Eastwood)

Dijo Eastwood en voz baja mientras presionaba un botón del Sunder, al instante este desapareció en una luz de la cual cayo un pequeño cubo de diez centímetros de lado el cual recogió del suelo.

Shocklate, Cintesis y Onypanda se subieron a pilotar los tres Galaxy restantes mientras los demás no subíamos al Galaxy de LockeHunter.

La misión estaba terminada, fallamos al cumplir los objetivos de la misión, pero pudimos recopilar algo de información sobre aquella nueva tecnología Vanu. Al parecer, nuestros compañeros pueden estar bajo el efecto de aquel dispositivo sin siquiera saberlo, tendremos que aumentar la seguridad y hacer escaneos intensivos a las tropas. No es como si esto nos agradara, pero tendríamos que informar al NC de esto, al fin y al cabo, ellos también son enemigos de la SV.


End file.
